Martiman IV
Martiman IV was King of Chateou , following the death of his uncle, Henré V . He ruled from 1352 until his death in 1383. Youth and Ascension Born Vallinôstre Forviletta du’Trìna on 23 Avidas 1322, at the Teur du’Trìna, in the Nortinè town of Trìna. Martiman IV was the second son of Lué Forviletta du’Vaçýes and Mærcì Vallenta du'Marçýes. His family was not expected to inherit the throne, as his third cousin King Morés VII was still young, as was the heir presumptive, Vallinôstre’s second uncle the Duke of Chaùser. When Morés VII died heirless in 1328, the throne passed to the duke, who became Henré V; Vallinôstre's brother, Kaiçer, was next in line. Four years after the duke's coronation, Kaiçer was killed in a shipwreck, and so Vallinôstre (Already Duke of Trìnatoux after his father’s death three years prior) became the heir presumptive. He was granted the title Duke of Conçèntre, and took up residence in the nation's capital. Having no children of his own by 1340, Henré V betrothed his daughter, Ysebel du’Sournaux, to Vallinôstre, though the couple produced no offspring, as Ysebel was likely barren. Henré died twelve years later, and Vallinôstre inherited the throne. He was crowned Martiman IV, King of Chateou, at the Mans Roitaux du’Mielè on 14 Avidas 1352, with Ysebel as his queen consort. Rule Early Reign In 1353, Martiman purchased the renown Enregimen du’Aumalé, renaming it Da Enregimen Nortinè. On 13 Seolla 1354, Ysebel, at the age of 29, succumbed to a lethal heatstroke. She was later interred in the Letçurn du’Sournaux. Her marriage to Martiman was largely formal, as the king had taken Hettica Marvaroux du’Mielè, a noblewoman and native of Mielè, as his mistress some years before. On 19 Feuilleaux of that same year, Martiman wed Hettica. On 18 Dueximas 1356, Hettica died giving birth to Antono du’Mielè. For the short duration of the marriage, Martiman grew extremely fond of Hettica, and had her interred in the Letçurn Gràn du’Mielè. Wanting still more possible heirs, Martiman, in 1360, arranged to wed his third cousin Annent du’Beuge, a Vauçian from the port-city of Buege and heiress to the Dutchy of Borgýa, on 20 Nova Annel. With Annent, Martiman would father three children; the twins Aristaizèr and Requas, and Marya Forviletta du’Straìa. However, Antono, born to Hettica, still remained his favorite child. Renaissance Man By the late 1300s, the Hecinian Renaissance arrived in Chateou, and Martiman became a major patron of the arts and humanities. Before his rule, the many mans roitaux of Chateou were scarcely ornamented with a scattering of grand paintings, and not a single sculpture. Under Martiman, however, the great art collection of the chatean monarchs, and the tradition of collecting magnificent and renown originals, was begun. Martiman patronized many famous artists of his time, including the polymaths Harris of Marbry and Darí du’Mausse, the former of whom was persuaded to make Chateou his permanent home. Other artists to receive Martiman’s patronage were the painters Antùan du’Abrynth and Guila du’Vierzè, the smith Jossa du’Arbès, and the Ardincian sculptor Vlascosio. Martiman was himself renowned as a man of intellect. Not only did he support the great influx of philosophers and artist to Chateou, he was himself a prolific writer of poetry. His works, alongside those he collected throughout his reign, were housed in the Royal Library of Mielè. Architecture Martiman funneled vast amounts of resources into new architectural techniques. He continued the construction of the Mans du’Marlbrà, which had been abandoned for over a decade, and ordered renovations of many great teur ''and ''mans roitaux. Every one of Martiman’s projects were luxuriously decorated and detailed, and such ventures only furthered the growth of the Chatean economy. Martiman’s greatest project was the renovation and expansion of the Mans Roitaux du’Mielè, which had quickly become his favoured place of residence. Death In 1382, Martiman became increasingly ill, reportedly growing pale in complexion and visually weaker. Antono, recieving news of his ailing father, returned to the capital to provide care. Martiman died on 15 Moitié 1383, after being bedridden for a week. He was interred alongside his former wife Hettica in the Letçurn Gràn du’Mielè. Legacy Martiman’s legacy is one of both social and economic reform. He performed many cultural feats, though it came at the expense of his own health. He helped to expediate the Hecinian Renaissance, and brought fame to many of the great artists of the period.